


Luminescent

by immistermercury



Series: canon fluorescent! verse [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Ayy!, Housewarming Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, fluorescent! verse, freddie has no doubt, jim is VERY nervous, kash has been helping plan, last name negotiation, they've set the house up for a baby, we love healthy happy boys, you don't have to have had fluorescent to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: “I don’t want him to think I’m rushing things or taking things too quickly-”“He’s been waiting for you to do this for five years.” Kash chuckled. “You promised that you’d do this back when he was nineteen. There’s nothing that could go wrong.”Jim pulled her aside and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, showing her the diamond inside. “I went for this one in the end. I thought that I’d go for something more traditional after all.”“I’m glad you’ve gone for that one. I thought the sapphire would clash too much.” She agreed. “Go on then, you have to make your little speech before he gets too drunk and just starts crying.”





	Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlownAwayEveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlownAwayEveryday/gifts), [aussiebornwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiebornwriter/gifts), [erin9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin9/gifts).

> I'm doing a series of fluorescent!verse oneshots dedicated to people who have left consistent support and comments on my content - if it's not you this time, then watch out!

Jim still wasn’t used to the inescapable sensation of sunshine rushing across his cheeks in the morning, the curtains perpetually parted to let the morning in at its first awakening. The summer days were hot, heavy and long, smelling of paint and washing liquid and dust, tainted with aching muscles as he moved furniture from side to side of each room at Freddie’s request. Freddie wore paint stained overalls, and Jim had ripped innumerable t-shirts whilst helping scrub and wax and paint and wash.

Freddie was radiant, even standing between bare walls, clean and white and calm. For the longest while, they’d slept on a mattress on the floor of their bedroom, setting up the necessities first - Jim had spent hours trying to wire in the oven, and Freddie had fought with a screw in a loose floorboard that refused to either come out or be pushed further in, one that had ended up in the bottom of his foot and had required a small detour to the nearest emergency department for another tetanus vaccination.

Freddie had insisted that Jim wasn’t about to kill himself by trying to lift furniture on his own, and had called in some men to help, but Jim wasn’t about to sit back and let them take the credit for creating their new home. It wasn’t until Freddie had armed him with a paintbrush that they found Jim’s true skill - decorating. While Freddie had the better touch for accessorising, deciding which colours went in which area of the room, Jim had a masterful touch that meant he could paint anything without streaks, leaving the softest, cleanest lines around the edges, never dripping onto Freddie’s brilliant white skirting boards.

So now, to be sleeping on the softest mattress he’d ever felt - Freddie had insisted on an upgrade from the mattress they’d been sleeping on in the flat, one Freddie had argued was probably older than him, having come from a corner of Jim’s aunt’s house - on a bed frame, in a freshly painted room, all curtains and accessories and the crunchiest quilt, Jim felt like the project had been a success. Freddie would sit on the kitchen island - never next to it, always on it - and would steal kisses when Jim was cooking, Jim finally had the room to keep all his toiletries where they weren’t getting knocked over by Freddie’s: a hairdresser and a dancer in the same bathroom had always created issues with space. 

The bit that filled them both with joy, an unspoken agreement, was the children’s bedroom set up next to theirs. It was neutral as of yet, a little bed and a tipi tent that Freddie had filled with soft white pillows and softer lighting, soft toys and the softest blankets; there was a chest of drawers, filled only with a few items that they couldn’t resist buying, little sleepsuits and tiny socks, some pajamas for a toddler and some for a little child of four or five. Being on the emergency foster care register meant any child, any time, and they wanted to be prepared. They kept a handful of spare toothbrushes under the bathroom counter, though Jim swore that when they did finally adopt, they’d go out and buy these things all over again from sheer excitement.

Freddie yawned and nuzzled up against Jim, smiling sleepily. They’d put the finishing touches to the bedroom together yesterday, throw cushions and Freddie’s weighted blanket, only for it to all be ruined again - they still needed to change the sheets before they left the house. “Good morning, darling.” Freddie glanced up at Jim, eyes still half closed with sleep.

“Good morning, princess.” He said playfully, looking at Freddie, surrounded by cushions and pillows. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best I’ve ever slept.” Freddie yawned and curled back against his chest. “I have to go back to work today.”

Jim pouted and kissed his forehead. “It’s a Saturday.”

“No rest for the wicked.” Freddie murmured. “It’s a half day. I’ll get behind otherwise.”

“What time will I have you back?” Jim asked softly. “I’ll miss you.”

“We’ve spent three weeks straight together, you’re supposed to be glad to see the back of me for a while.” Freddie finally looked back up, stretching out and smiling. “Half one, depending on the tube. I think the strike’s tomorrow.”

“Forgot about that.” He yawned. “Do you want me to go out and buy the food for tonight?”

“That would be wonderful.” Freddie kissed him softly, finally indulging in those sleep-warm lips. “Make sure you buy copious bottles of alcohol.”

“I was thinking whiskey, a couple of bottles of champagne, a couple of wine, some vodka and some mixers.” Jim suggested. “Sound about right?”

“Champagne?” Freddie smiled. “Darling, cava will do. It’s only a housewarming party.”

“We’re celebrating.” Jim pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his lips. “We don’t have to scrounge, darling, we’ve just spent thousands of pounds renovating this whole house.”

“Since when did you have such an expensive taste?” Freddie nuzzled his nose against Jim’s playfully and then kissed him softly. “Make it a good one, then. Get me a rosé Moet.” He knelt beside him and kissed him once more before standing up.

Jim watched him wander into the bathroom and propped himself up on his elbows, glancing over at his nightstand once more with his heart in his mouth. It was time to start the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

Jim would be forever jealous of Freddie’s ability to throw on a black shirt, sleeves rolled and top buttons undone, and his red suit trousers, and immediately look effortlessly beautiful. He stood under his arm, in the doorway of their house, strung up with fairy lights and garden candles, welcoming people so gracefully, offering drinks and bites and kisses and directions around the house. He had a natural grace and ability to command a room wherever he went, an inalienable energy that put a smile on anyone’s face.

It wasn’t debauched in the same way as Freddie’s parties usually were, no sex and drugs and rock’n’roll, something a little more sophisticated. John and Roger brought a tray of expensive champagne glasses with them, Jim’s mother bought Freddie a coffee machine for their bedroom, but Kash’s present was his favourite: a little baby blanket with an elephant head, soft and perfect.

“Is the planning all okay?” She asked Jim quietly as Freddie gushed over the baby blanket with John, who had just had little children of his own. “Are you all ready?”

“I’m shitting myself.” Jim admitted, stomach twisted with nerves. “I don’t want him to think I’m rushing things or taking things too quickly-”

“He’s been waiting for you to do this for five years.” Kash chuckled. “You promised that you’d do this back when he was nineteen. There’s nothing that could go wrong.”

Jim pulled her aside and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, showing her the diamond inside. “I went for this one in the end. I thought that I’d go for something more traditional after all.”

“I’m glad you’ve gone for that one. I thought the sapphire would clash too much.” She agreed. “Go on then, you have to make your little speech before he gets too drunk and just starts crying.”

“Why did I decide to do it this way?” He asked himself as he picked up a glass of champagne and handed it to Freddie, and then took one for himself. “I think it’s time for a toast.”

“A toast?” Freddie asked happily and kissed his cheek. “Sounds wonderful, darling, get their attention.”

Jim tapped a teaspoon against his champagne glass, sending Freddie into a flood of giggles and some little comment about how sophisticated his lover had become. It worked, however, and Jim soon had everyone’s attention, the soft hum of conversation turning into sharp, pinpointed focus. 

“I wanted to call a little toast.” Jim leaned against the kitchen counter and smiled over at his boyfriend. “To our new house, and to the continuation of our life together. Take this house as a symbol of everlasting commitment and love to one another.” He took Freddie’s hand gently and squeezed. “Because somehow, I was lucky enough to stumble across this gorgeous man in the back of a night club, and ever since, I’ve wondered what practical joke fate was playing on me. And somehow, to this day, he still likes me enough to set up a gorgeous family home which I hope is one day as loud as it is tonight every day.” He lifted his glass to the air. “To the Mercury-Hutton household.”

The call was echoed back and Jim touched his glass with at least half of the room before he finally drank, taking the longest moment to centre himself that he could afford without suspicion. “And I think we have only one more thing to finish before we can really start our party.” He said, injecting a note of confidence to his voice that he didn’t really possess. He placed his glass on the side and took Freddie’s hand again, smiling to himself.

It wasn’t until he got down on one knee that Freddie suddenly understood what he meant. 

“Darling-” Jim started, kissing the back of his hand. He took the ring box from his pocket and opened it carefully, revealing the most beautiful ring Freddie had ever laid his eyes upon. “Let’s make this our forever home. Will you marry me?”

“Finally!” Freddie’s laugh was breathless as he threw his arms around Jim’s neck. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!”

Jim laughed and kissed him slowly, carefully standing back up with him as their friends and family cheered together. “Give me your hand, darling.” He said softly, tucking Freddie’s hair from his face.

Freddie lowered one of his hands and placed it in Jim’s, smiling tearfully as Jim carefully slipped the ring on his bare wedding finger. “Finally.” Jim murmured himself, kissing him once again.

“Finally.” Freddie laughed as Jim wiped his eyes for him. “God, you could’ve asked me five years ago and I would’ve said yes.”

“Now is the right time.” Jim said softly. “We have a home, a proper home, and we’re going to have children. We’re grown up now.” He paused for a second and smiled cheekily. “Well, I certainly am.”

“I don’t need to be.” Freddie grinned up at him and hugged him tightly. “Because I have the best fiancé ever, who looks after me.” He looked at his diamond, sparkling in the light of the kitchen, and squeezed Jim even tighter. “You look after me, so I can look after them. We have a wonderful life ahead.”

* * *

The next morning, Jim wasn’t woken by the sunshine through the curtains, but by Freddie, bringing him breakfast and tea and tottering around in a pair of boyshorts, completely unashamed. He still had smudges of makeup on his face, and he hadn’t yet washed, but the diamond sat proudly on his finger as he sipped his tea, warm and tasting of home.

“It’s my last day off in forever.” Freddie joked and cuddled up to his side. “I can’t believe I’ve got a whole wedding to plan now, too. It’s like you’re trying to give me all the responsibilities to match yours.” 

Jim laughed sleepily and pulled Freddie closer. “Are you going to stay Mr. Mercury?” He asked, voice rough and heavy. “Or are we double-barrelling it?”

Freddie paused, and when he looked up from his tea his cheeks were pink with a nervous blush. “I was wondering-” He trailed off and then shook his head. “Never mind, I think we should double-barrell it.”

“Are you sure?” Jim couldn’t resist running his fingers through Freddie’s soft hair. “What were you going to say, honey?”

“It’s nothing.” Freddie shook his head. “Whatever you’d like, darling, I want to make you happy.”

“Freddie.” Jim made his voice a little firmer and then yawned. “We’re not doing this, darling. Tell me what you were going to ask.”

Freddie had asked him to be firmer when he avoided questions, or avoided speaking his mind; it was a bad habit, one of the last few habits he was still struggling to kick, but that he wanted to so badly. He trusted Jim infinitely, and yet still feared his reaction on the smallest of issues.

“I was going to ask-” Freddie bit his thumbnail and then smiled shyly up at his fiancé. “Would you mind if I took Hutton instead?”

“You want to be a Hutton?” Jim asked incredulously.

“Not if you don’t want me to.” He said quickly. “If you’d rather double barrell it, then we can, don’t think we have to do what I want to do on everything-”

“Freddie.” Jim took his mug and rested it on the counter, before pushing him back down playfully among the cushions. “I would love for you to become a Hutton. I just didn’t know you wanted that.”

“I’ve wanted it since I met your parents for the first time.” He said shyly. “I want to be a part of a family again.”

“Then you can be a Hutton, darling.” Jim smiled and kissed him, long and soft and sleepy. “My husband, Freddie Hutton.”

The blush on Freddie’s face darkened a little and he kissed back eagerly. “That sounds perfect, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to drop comments/suggestions/anything you feel like you want to see from this verse that I haven't covered yet (if you suggest something in particular, I'll dedicate that fic to you!)


End file.
